Illogical Love
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: A Female human runs from her home. She meets a decepticon named shockwave. Will things between them heat up? Will shockwave find out that he has found his Spark-mate? Will the Decepticon Leader get to her before shockwave? Stay tune.
1. Chapter 1

3 years ago. I was sitting at home cleaning the house for the 48th time everyday. A man standing by the door way watching me with a perverted look. Yes, My own dad. He decided to leave the house for two hours straight. So i decided not to finish cleaning and ran off into the forest Because i heard on the news about something had fell from the sky. It wasn't a space-shuttle, no it was bigger.

By the Time i got to it. I saw what it was. It was a space-ship, one the i never seen before. It was full on black, Wings from the front and wings on the back. I walked toward it and around it. I saw a purple symbol on the front. It looked like a birds face but i couldn't really tell.

I heard something hissed. I stood in front of the ship but looked around the corner. I saw a door slide upward and a ramp slid out from the flooring of the inside of the ship and onto the ground.

What i didn't expect to come out of it was as... Robot. A huge One eye Robot. I waited to see if others came out but i am guessing he came out alone. I decided to take a closer look. I moved over a bit, watching to make sure i do not step on a twig or kick a rock. My footing wasn't very good because I had broken my ankle a couple of time and most of those times were from my father.

The thing i saw stood there as if it was looking around the area. I had moved a little closer before i knew it. I had stepped on a twig and when i heard it break in two. I looked down then back up seeing the robot stare straight at me.

"Who are you? What are you? And how did you find this place?" The robot said.

I just looked at him, Realizing he said something. I open my mouth but i couldn't speak. I didn't know if i was shy, scared or what. I just stood there until the thing narrowed it eye and spoke once more.

"I will not ask again. Who are you? What are you? And how did you find this place?" The robot said once more but with a more serious and fearful tone.

I jumped back a bit from his voice, shuffling my feet into the ground. I tried to think of something but the answer did come out of my mouth " I am Carna Maria Lower, But you can call me Maria. I am a human and i found this place because i come though the forest" I said trying to speak with a descent tone.

" Human? Interesting " The thing picked me up by the scruff of my t-shirt as if he was studying me" Tell me why are you out here and not with your own kind?" The thing asked.

"I live here. But my house is further away though." I said with no emotion in my voice. I guess acting tough has it advantages i think.

"Hmm. Then i'll return you to you home them" The thing said.

My eye widen. I didn't want to return home. I began to struggle, trying to get out of the things grasp. I didn't want to do home. No i was terrified of ever returning there. The thing notices something wrong when i started to struggle.

"Do you have a problem with returning home?" The thing asked.

"Yes i do. I don't want to go there. I hate it there" I said with fear, sorrow and hate in my tone.

"May i asked why?" The things asked.

"My father. He a perverted sexual man, He treated me more of a slave then his own daughter. So i ran. I wanted to get away and i ended up finding your ship" I said.

The thing stared at me for a moment. I believe i saw his eye dimmed down then brighten up. He set me down gently and moved to sit as well. I noticed he had only one hand and the other was a gun. Not a weapon i seen before. I walked toward him. But stopped when he turned to me.

" I believe i can let you stay with me but under on condition. You must stay out of my leader sight" The thing said.

I stood there with shock. This thing is willing to give me a home after what i told him. I was going to live on a alien ship. But how am i gonna eat, get supplies and everything. Then something snapped out of my thoughts " I will send some drones with you to get what you need. I believe humans need food to survive, and clothes to wear." The thing said.

I nodded my head " It would seem logical that i give you my designation as well. I am called Shockwave. A decepticon " He said.

"A decepticon?" I asked.

Shockwave nodded his one eye head " Yes, And since i found your species interesting. I will only tell megatron that you are only a test subject or a simply helper to reach the hard places of my own test subjects." He said.

I nodded my head with the agreement. I felt my heart raced from looking in the rob... er... shockwave eye. It was shining with interested. I have to say i never seen an eye like that. A beautiful blood red eye. I heard shockwave got up and walked back into the space-ship of his. I decided to run up the ramp and after him. Since this is now my home. I can't cause my host any problems.

"Um since i can't be spotted by megatron, how am i gonna be meeting him?" I asked.

" Surely you would think. I am a scientists. I can create and uncreate. I will simply make you a body of my kind, but you will only be able to control it with your mind. But it will take me years for me to create it." Shockwave answered.

I nodded my head. I guess i can trust him and see where this goes. I think i got a gut feeling i'm gonna be meeting more of his kind soon. I watch shock wave walk into an unknown room and i followed him. When i stopped i saw many unknow tools on a very large table. I turn my head and saw another table with something on it. It looked like it been cut open. I notice it had a red symbol on it that looked like a cats face.

"Shockwave, what is this symbol?" I asked, pointing at the red symbol.

"That symbol means autobot symbol." Shockwave said with a quick turn then goes back to his work.

"What does autobot and Decepticon means?" I asked.

"I will give you all detail when we are off the ground." Shockwave said.

I nodded my head and heard my cellphone ring. I forgot i had it in my pants last night. I grabbed it and flicked it up. " Hello?" I asked.

Shockwave turn to me and looked at the small device but he could hear the man in the back ground. Once shockwave saw me pull the cellphone away from my ear. " WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CLEAN THE BARN 2 HOURS AGO. WHERE ARE YOU PIECE OF SH-" my father stopped once shockwave spoke.

"Human! Do you not treat your creation like that. You are a shame to have her in your living quarters. She now belongs to me where she is taken care of with more respect from me then damage from you. Now i suggest you leave this coding off your device and never communicated with her again." Shockwave said with a reasonable tone but i could sense he had anger in it.

My father on the phone stayed quiet until i heard him hang up and the phone line went dead. I shut my cellphone closed. Shockwave lower his hand " My i see that device?" He asked. I nodded my head and handed it to him. He took up and scanned it. He set it on his desk and began to work on it.

My jaw dropped once i saw him take my cellphone apart. Then again i didn't want to argue. Last time i learn from arguing i got hurt. I placed my hand on my cheek that was still red from my father. It still hurt but i didn't mind it really.

Once he had put my cellphone back together. He bend down and lower his hand giving me my cellphone back. Once it i turned it on and watched a a purple symbol appear on my cellphone screen. I blinked and looked at him.

"It is a track as well as a communication devices to contact me or soundwave. You will meet soundwave soon. But first i will also tell you that your cellphone can also scrample your location. I am the only one who can find you since it is made by me. Another can it is also a weapon" Shockwave said.

"A weapon how can a calling device be a weapon?" I asked.

Shockwave chuckles and pointed at the extra button on my cellphone. " I had added a small human size blade into your cellphone. Your wires and all have energon and electric running through it. It can also transformed into a small scouting bot for you. You are welcome to name it if you want to." He said as he stood up and returned to his work station.

I look at him and back at my cellphone. I slid into my pocket and looked around. I stepped away from the autobot body. I didn't want to go anywhere else.

**~* 3 years later *~**

I was running down the same hallway. Same ship I have been in. Except it was stuck to the nemesis. Shock wave had decided to take me to cybertron with him, since i have nothing left on earth. I was actually happy here with shockwave and the drones. My cellphone still had connection straight to shock wave. I don't want to forget to mention i named my cellphone Hero wave. He liked it alot. He even saved my skin a couple of times because of the other decepticon who enter into shock wave ship. I finally made my way to shockwave laboratory. The hardest part of getting out of the nemesis was to get passed sound wave. So i did the next big thing, Herowave sent sound wave a message saying i was heading to shock wave. But once i received the okay i was told the Decepticon leader was there. So I activated the Scrambler on hero wave and finally made my way into shock wave laboratory through a human size door that barely makes a sound. Shock wave peaked over his shoulder and return to what he was doing. Megatron hasn't seen me yet and shock wave told him he was bring someone but lied saying i wont be online any time soon. Megatron accepted that but found it useless to have someone who wont be online but shock wave made it clear not to be doubted.

I turned my head and saw the decepticon lord busy with shock wave, so i turned back around to see the body of a new cybertronian, fully build but was missing a spark. It took shockwave to get the right materials and parts to build it. I only been on cybertron for 2 years. and on earth since i was born. 2 years ago was my last day to stay on earth. Shock wave made sure there was oxygen for me to breath on his ship and he had told megatron to adjust the oxygen levels that matches earth because of his experiment he was working on ' me ' but i wasn't an experiment to him. To him, i was something more and he had been afraid of losing me.

I don't know why but every time i seen shock wave my heart skips a beat. I had seen soundwave as a more of a brother to me. I decided i climb onto the human medical bed shock wave had made me. I attached the cord to my head and chest and laid my head down. The screen near shock wave began to beep. My mind and body began to go dark and moved toward the cybertronian body.

Shockwave stopped his typing and megatron raised an eye... optic ridge. " What seems to be the problem shock wave" He said.

"Nothing my lord. It seem my partner has decide to wake up " Shock wave said.

Megatron turn to the cybertornian Femme body that was on the table. He smirked a bit " Then this is a good time to be introduced too?" Megatron asked.

"Indeed my lord " he said. Shock wave made his was toward the table and set his hand on the table. " Online your optic's Carna " He whispers.

I did what i was told and on lined my optic's. I moved my arms and hands to the side and bend them, pushing myself upward. I felt shock wave hand on my shoulder and i looked at him " I see you came through that is good." He said.

I nodded my hea... er helm. I had trouble understand how to speak but somehow i did " I'm glad i did shock wave" I said lightly. I flinched a bit now knowing how soft and calm my voice was. I was more shocked when i looked at the walls of the ship that i had a darker shade of red optic's as if they were almost purple.

Shock wave was a little amazed how my optic's came out as if his world has frozen over. But the time he snapped out of it was when megatron coughed in a ' achem ' sound. Me and shock wave turn our helms toward him. I wanted to jump up and bow quickly to show my respect but i know i need to earn it and couldn't do it since shock wave had his hand on my shoulder.

"I want you to meet our lord, Megatron" Shock wave said.

I looked at the large, tall spikey robo... er mech. I was still getting used to this. " Um.. Hello, sir" I said softly.

Megatron smirks grew wider as he was glaring right at me. I didn't like the feeling i was getting. I was beginning to show a bit of fear and the image of my human father appeared in my mind. I started to shake a little and Shock wave looked at me as he squeezed my shoulder a bit more as comfort. I nodded my head at him and sighs.

"Its good to finally meet you. What is your designation?" Megatron asked.

I tried to think but i ended up failing because i only knew my human name. I look at my armor that covered my body... er... protoform i guess is what their called. I Realised i had a claw fingers. My armor was Black with multi-color dots on them. Some of them i could tell they looked like stars. I notice i had a purple cybertronian ribbon on both side of my helm and you could guess i fell in love with them. The the name came to my mind... er... processor.

" My designation is... Galaxy ligiht" I said.

Shockwave looked at me with a shock at the name. He looked over the armor and nodded his helm in agreement. Megatron crossed his arms to his chest and looked over me.

"Galaxy Light. " He said with a glossa curling up on my name. I shiver and didn't like this. I looked at megatron optic's and they were pulsing with greed, wanting, claiming. I pushed myself back a bit and shockwave saw this.

"Lord megatron. I believe you are scaring her. She doesn't have a good luck with other mech being around her. And since i have saved her from the horrors of what her sire did to her. I am now known as her guardian and the same does with Soundwave." Shockwave said. He turn to me and grabbed my hand.

I felt him pull on my hand and my hear... er ... spark jumped at the feeling. If i could blush right now, i would be red as a tomato. I slide off the Tabl... er berth and onto my pedes. I almost stumbled forward but shockwave caught me " It will take some time getting use to being on your pedes." He said.

Megatron looked at them, Taking the information he had earn from shockwave. Megatron knew he gonna need to find away to get me away from shockwave. " Shockwave i must take my leave. I will return when i need to do the next check on your rounds. And to see how well she is handling being on the nemesis and your ship of course" Megatron said.

I saw him leave the room without mine or shockwave words. Once he was gone. I sigh in relief " Shockwave i do not like him, he reminds me of my human father" I said.

"I understood that. I saw how you reacted to his optic's. He gonna do what ever in his power to get you to be his. I suggest staying in your human form for a little while longer, But i am glad you took the chance to use the cybertronian body i had build for you" Shockwave said.

I smiled at shockwave. I watched shockwave head over to his work station and i followed him. I was glad megatron was out of the room. My spark jump. I grabbed ahold of the table and started to move my legs a bit and trying to find my balance. Shockwave turn to me to see how i was progressing in my balance. I took one step and that was it. I fell forward only to land into a pair of arms. I felt shockwave one hand on my back and his gun on my side of the waist. I shot up fast " I.. Im f...Fine " I said with a stutter.

" Good. You almost took a bad fall there. Try walking with your hand on the table to help you balance for now. You wont be ready for any assignment or training yet" Shockwave said.

I nodded my helm and did what i was told. I knew my life is gonna be hard But as long as shockwave and soundwave are near i'm safe. I'm afraid of what will happen next. If i was found out i was once human who lived with shockwave for 3 years tops. I need to keep all secret locked away from any other mech's besides soundwave or shockwave. "Once you get your balance. I had told soundwave to make a information Data for you. I already gave him your cybertronian name. The rest he will choose for you. I have given you your own type of weapon and i believe you'll be pleased with it. I heard you mumble in your sleep about wanting to be a assassin or sniper?" Shockwave said.

I nodded my helm " Yes. I've always dreamed of that" I said. He nodded his helm as he turned back to the computer and started to work on the False data that will soon became real as possible. I knew he was sending it straight to soundwave so soundwave can enter the information into the data base.

I decided to make my way to the berth and lay down. I offlined my optic's and decided to stay in sleep mode er... recharge in my new cybertronian body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocky: I find it highly logical that i need to put securities cameras in my lab.**

**CLM: -She smirks- Not my fault i let a nitro fox loose**

**Shocky: Yes but you do know we have a sparkling in need of care?**

**CLM: No.. You have a sparkling in need of care. I am still human so i can not touch energon yet.**

**Shocky: hmmm. That can be arranged**

**CLM: -Eye widen and ran behind soundy-**

**Um.. I just spoiled one of the chapters didn't i?**

**Shocky: Indeed you did.**

**CLM: FRAG ME FLYING**

**Shocky: Definitely a femme seeker**

* * *

I decided to stay in my cybertronian form for a little while longer. When i on lined my optics, the first person i saw was the same gray mech i saw. I screamed and fell over off the berth and scrambled to get up. The sound of running pedes that weren't heavy came through the labs door. I looked at shockwave with my darker red optic's, only to see him entering in with a frightful look. I watched shockwave turn his gaze to megatron who was standing there with an amusing look. I placed my servo on the wall and my other servo on my chest. I could feel my spark racing with full speed.

" Lord megatron, i didn't expect to see you here? " shockwave said with a bow.

"Ah, yes, i told you i would come back to check on how she was but she seems to be a little jumpy" Megatron said with a chuckle.

I looked at shockwave with a scared look in my optic's. Shockwave shook his head and moved toward me. Once he made his way toward me, He move me away from the wall and away from megatron " I have told you, my lord. She doesn't do well with other mechs, including you " He sounded coldly toward mech. " She is only used to being around me and soundwave, sir. It will take her some time getting used to others." Shockwave said.

"I understand, shockwave but due remember. I'd like to keep an eye on my new recruits just to be sure none of them are planning to overthrow me, like starscream has been trying to" Megatron said.

"Of course lord megatron. I assure you, Galaxy light is not the type of femme to go up against you" Shockwave said.

I stood there, listening in. True i do not plan it but seeing megatron is like seeing another abusive father. I shiver at the thought and i didn't like it. I moved further behind shockwave to hide my body and face. Megatron watched me and chuckles at what my doing is. I watched megatron turn away and walks off outside the lab. I sigh in relief once he was gone. I still don't like that mech.

Shockwave turned around and grabbed my wrists. My spark began to flutter more as i could wish i could blush now. I felt him moving a few wires in my wrist and activating something. I saw something appear on my HUD as it was telling me that weapons have been activated. I felt shockwave move his hands away from my wrists as my spark still flutter more. Then my HUD started to blink and saying something about need energon.

"Um.. shockwave, my HUD is blinking" I said, only to flinch a bit from my soft quiet voice.

He turned looked down at me, Optic meeting Optic's. " Of course, you're low on energon, i'll bring you to the Rec-room in a few seconds" He said.

I nodded my helm in agreement with shockwave. I smiled at him, and watched him turn away to work on something before we could leave the lab we are in. Once he was done. He grabbed my wrist gently and pulls me toward the door. I followed shortly but i realized something. My pedes were silently. I on and off my optic's and smiled lightly. I moved besider shockwave and felt him release my wrist. We made our way out of the lab and toward another unknown door, as it slides open. It showed a lot of other mechs, mostly some were drones. I turned my gazed and saw a upside down dark gray triangle mech. I saw him walk toward us and i moved a bit behind shockwave, but before i could, i ran right into soundwave.

I felt soundwave pull me behind him and glares at the dark gray mech. " Ah, shockwave, who is this you brought with you?" the mech asked.

"None of your concern starscream" Shockwave said.

" Starscream: return to your post" Soundwave said.

Starscream crossed his arms and grumbles about it but he didn't bother to move. He glares at me as i stayed behind soundwave. I felt safe with soundwave and shockwave being near me. " All i want is her designation and were you find her?" He asked.

" Her designation is Galaxy light, Where i found her is none of your concern. She belongs to me and she is my partner. You will take note of that, Starscream" Shockwave said with a coldly tone toward the other unknown mech.

Starscream narrowed his optic's a bit and turned away to returned to the other two mech at looked similar to him. I sigh in relief, i didn't know how long i can take it if another unknown mech appears. I tap shockwave and soundwave shoulder lightly as they turned to me. " If people saw him, i think the first thing would pop into their heads would be Dorito of doom " I said softly.

Shockwave chuckles at me and pats my shoulder and soundwave simple smiled at me and walked over to the energon deposit. Shockwave and i made our way toward the tables and sat down. Soundwave made his way over with three Low graded energon cubes and set them down in front of us. I watch soundwave sit down at the edge of the table. I grabbed the energon and took a sip. My eye widen when i tasted the bitterness and a bit of sour to it. Shockwave chuckles and took a drink of his energon "You'll get used to the taste" Shockwave said.

" Galaxy Light: Your weapons will be here soon " soundwave said with a monotone. I nodded my helm and smiled lightly. Shockwave told me about the autobots and decepticon war going on. I didn't mind it really, i just wanted to be with shockwave and stay safe. But if i became a decepticon i would have to kill so i rather be a sniper around the base incase any autobots get into the base. Shockwave had order a request for a Null-ray and it amount of ammunition, he also ordered a clocker for me to use when i'm sniping or need to get away from the lab.

I felt something tap my leg and looked down, i saw my little cell phone hero wave. I lower my hand and he climbed onto my hand and up my arm to my shoulder. Hero wave rested on my shoulder and a nuzzle and i smile lightly as i took another sip of my energon. I felt relaxed with soundwave and shockwave. " when do i get to use them?" I asked.

"Soon Galaxy light. But you will not be able to go into fighting just yet, not without the proper training. " shockwave had a calm tone toward me. He only shows that side only to me and soundwave. I smiled lightly at them, only to finished my energon cube. I stood up and so did shockwave and soundwave. " You will be with soundwave for today. I need to work on some of my experiments that you have seen. But do not worry at the end of the day, i'll come get you since you have hero wave with you" Shockwave said.

"Is that alright soundwave?" I asked softly.

" Affirmative. I'll keep her safe. Rumble and Frenzy: will get to know her . Laser beak: would be glad to have another femme friend to be with. Buzzbat and Ravage: will be able to get to know her too" Soundwave said.

I smile wider when i heard of sound wave cassettes. Soundwave stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder as we began to walk out of the recreational room. I watched shockwave head back to the lab of his and soundwave lead me to his berth room where his cassettes will be. I was actually glad to meet his cassettes for once. I been asking and begging him to let me meet them and he always says ' _ negative_ ' i would pout but this time i'm getting the chance too. We strolled down the hall. I looked around the halls and memorizing them. Once we made it to soundwave door. It slide open and soundwave walked in first with me following in.

I looked around and saw two of the cassettes playing a video. I looked up and saw the next set of cassettes resting on what seems to be a perch and the last cassette was under them resting. Once the door slid close behind. It startled all five cassettes as they looked at me with their optic's widen. Laser beak jumped off the perch and flew over to me, only to glide in the air.

" Laser beak: Meet Galaxy Light. She came to the nemesis with shockwave" Soundwave said.

Laser beak turned to soundwave and back to me. She moved over to my open shoulder and landed there, only to rest and nuzzle me under my helm as i smiled " Hello laser beak " I said softly.

" Hey boss, who the femme?" One of the cassettes asked.

"Yeah, soundwave, you never told us you were bring her here?" The other one said.

Soundwave silently sighs " Frenzy, Rumble: Meet Galaxy. Informing you was not intention. Galaxy light will be stay with us for the day until shockwave comes to get her" Soundwave said.

"Aww boss" Rumble said.

"Come on, we got to get stuck with the newbie" Frenzy said with a pout.

"Complaints: Unacceptable" Soundwave said.

I walked to soundwave and placed my hand on his shoulder " It's fine soundwave, I don't really need to get know them. But laser beak is happy i believe that she gets to meet me. and if she is allowed, she welcome to come visit me" I said softly.

Rumble and frenzy looked at each other with widen optic's. They could not believe what their hearing. A Femme getting along with one of the spies bird. I smiled lightly as soundwave nodded his head. Ravage was still in recharge but i did not bother to go near him.

**~*8 breems later*~**

I sat down between rumble and frenzy, only to play one of their video games with them. I didn't like how i kept losing but i was also having fun. Soundwave explained to them who i really was and was told to keep it a secret. When the door open and the one optic cyclopes enter into the room. I paused the game quickly and got up. I ran straight to shockwave and tackled him in a hug. I felt shockwave wrap his arm around me and spun around a bit. I realized how close our faces were and i felt my spark flutter even more even my cooling fans were going off. I could hear rumble and frenzy chuckling at me.

When shockwave set me on my pedes, i backed away and shuffled them a bit. " Did she have fun here?" shockwave said.

"Affirmative. Frenzy and rumble enjoy their time with her and laser beak spend a lot of time with her and fell into recharge

"That's logical understandable" Shockwave turned to me " Are you ready to go?" He asked calmly.

"Of course i am " I turned to soundwave and the cassettes " I would be glad to have that rematch on there frenzy rumble and let laser beak know she welcome to visit" I said.

Me and shockwave left soundwave berth room and started to head down the hallway. My spark was pulsing more. I looked around and saw few of the mechs and moved closer to shockwave and wrapped my arms around shockwave arm. He looked at me and then looked at the mechs, only to give off a cold stare. Most of the mech ignored shockwave glare as still stared at me. I kept looking forward, hoping it would show that i wasn't interested in any of the mech beside the mech i'm with right now.

I felt shockwave move his arm around my waist as my face-plates began to heat up a bit. Most of the mech saw this and turned away but they still had that smirking look on them. I shiver at this optic's but i stayed closer to shockwave. Once we made into Shockwave lab. The door slide closed and locked itself. I sigh in relief and walked to the berth and sat down on it.

Shockwave turned to me as i looked around. I placed my hand on my chest, feeling my spark flutter still. I know i should be used to this but being closer to shockwave felt safer. I smiled as the image of shockwave and I together. The though ended up making my cooling fans kick in as i blink. Shockwave hide a small smile from me. I know the day isn't over yet and cybertron is still bright.

I looked out the window to see the area we were in as shockwave have told me were are somewhere in the decepticon capital of kaon. I still wonder what it like to step foot on cybertron. I smiled a bit and turned my head toward shockwave who was stare at me. My face-plates heated up once more and my fans started to kick on again.

"Tomorrow, i'll take you outside of base so you can see the part that still filled with cybertronians. The autobots capital is iacon so we will not go there. But koan is still filled with cybertronians who are neutrals, and if crystal city is still stand, i'll take you there as well along with Vos" He said.

"Vos? Crystal city?" I asked.

Shockwave chuckles " Crystal city is the most beautiful city you would ever lay optic's on. Crystal city is also the brightest then all the other and it's made out of crystal as well. Vos is the home of Seekers and i believe some grounders live there as well" He looks at me and placed his hand on under his chin " Hmm.. That's right you don't have a cybertronian alt mode" He said.

I blinked and looked at him " Alt mode?" i asked.

"Alternate Mode. Do you wish to be a grounder who can drive or Do you want to be a seeker who would love to fly? Or would you want to be both?" He asked.

I sat there thinking for a big, surely i would love drive since my abusive never let me and yet i want to learn how to fly a jet. I looked at the window and watched outside as i smiled and looked back at shockwave, making up my mind " Both" I said softly and kind.

He nodded his head and turned away, i saw he was entering in a bunch of number and letter in cybertronian language. Once he was finished, he walked over to me and slipped a cord under my helm. I saw my hud pop us and began to download how to scan, search, fight, drive and fly all at once. It even began to tell me how to use my comm-link. Once it was down i saw three slots. One with my cybertronian and two empty slots. I felt shockwave remove the cord from under my helm as i shook my helm.

"Talk about mega-processor headache" I said.

He chuckles " Don't worry, you'll get used to it" He said as he walked back to his computer, only to pull up a few ground vehicles. I stood up quickly and ran over to him. He stepped aside and i began to use one of the buttons to search through the vehicle modes. I didn't know how to use the computer, but for some reason it downloaded all the languages i can speak, read and write in.

I came across a vehicle that was only black. I saw the button to design and i started to do so. I matched the vehicle to my armor and began to shape it. The vehicle began to shrink into a more faster shape car. shockwave saw this and nodded his head in approval. I hit the send hologram to us and it did. Once it came, i grabbed it and activated. I saw the hologram of the vehicle appear as my optics widen and began to scan it. I felt my armor shift and changed to a more steady, agile and lighter armor.

I looked at myself and smiled. Shockwave eye widen in amazement " Do you like?" I asked. I could tell shockwave was trying to speak but he could find the words to say something. I giggled and turned back to the computer and started to search for flight modes. I saw the one i like. Same color but i adjusted and added more to match my armor. Once i finished that, It did the same thing. I gotten it and scanned it. I felt my armor moved once more to match up with the the flight mode. But this time i gotten wings on my back.

I moved my wings a bit as the twitched. I was able to move them up and down and point that backwards. I could also fold them upwards and downwards. Strange though. Shockwave still stood there like he was loved-struck. I giggled and waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his helm and smiled lightly " I see you chosen your two modes. Good, then you'll be ready to leave tomorrow" Shockwave said.

"Hey shockwave. i was wonder about something?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What if i decide to stay as a cybertronian and no be human anymore" I said.

Shockwave stood there shocked and looked at her " Then we will have to find a way to transfer your human soul and mind into your body that way you can stay alive as a cybertronian" He said.

I nodded my helm and smiled. I walked over to the window and saw down by the window seal. I had gotten used to the nemesis. But i can feel trouble brewing and i do not like it one bit. But at least tomorrow i can to see part of cybertron instead of this base. I sigh at the thought, i off lined my optic's and fallen into recharged right by the window.

* * *

** Not bad at least. She gotten her Alt modes. Shockwave and Carna are getting closer. She even met the Cassettes. Woot**

**Shocky: Now now What with the Excitement.  
Clm: I think you should know.  
Shocky: Never mind. -walks into the lab to work on the arcee triplets-  
CLM: Oh well.  
Soundy: R&R or else shockwave will experiment on you**

**(6:36 am 10/5/13 CLM Out)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLM: Ohh someone gave me an idea**

**Shocky: Do not understand.**

**CLM: Good.**

**Soundy: Secret: already known.**

**CLM: Your not fun soundy -she pouts-**

* * *

I shifted a bit in my recharge state, snuggling against the pillow on my berth. I online my optics and sat up. I remember falling into recharge by the window seal but how... I felt my spark flutter and skip, i just realized that shockwave must of carried me to my berth. I felt my cooling fan kick in as i stood up. I walk over to the door as it slide open. I saw shockwave talking to another mech. He was shorter than starscream and megatron.

I walked toward shockwave and stopped at the lab table and sits on it. I stayed quiet until shockwave turned and saw me, i smiled lightly as the unknown mech turned around as well and looked at me from my helm to pedes and back to my helms " She the new member of the decepticons?" He asked.

"She doesn't carry the insignia yet, but she is my... partner." Shockwave said.

The unknown mech walked toward me and study me. I sat there and shifted a bit, becoming very nervous and scared. I looked at shockwave with pleading optic. Shockwave walked toward me and rest his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed a bit and smiled at shockwave. "Is something wrong with her?" He asked.

I wanted to open my mouth to speak but i was afraid to answer. I grabbed shockwave hand and scooted backward a bit. I didn't want to get hurt when i was in my human body. shockwave moved his hand from my shoulder and rested his hand on mine. I sigh in relief as i relaxed a bit more.

"She doesn't do well with other mech. I saved her from her sire who was abusing her " Shockwave said.

"Is this true Femme?" He asked.

I nodded my helm " Y..yes i...it is " I said nervously and scared.

The smaller mech glared at me and smiled small and lightly " what is your designation, Femme" He asked.

I looked at shockwave for approval to say as shockwave nodded his helm toward me and i smiled lightly, i turned my head toward the smaller mech " I am G...Galaxy Light" i said softly and lightly.

The smaller mech was surprise how soft and light my voice was " I am Hook." He turned away and walks over to a box. I watched him open it and pull out what seems to be a null-ray that had been requested. I blinked and looked at shockwave as he smiled nodded his helm once more" He is a medic, he'll add your weapon into your subspace compartment and the cloaker will be added as well " Shockwave said lightly.

"I was wondering why we are heading to into kaon, crystal city and Vos?" I asked softly.

Shockwave optic's widen as he shuffled his feet " I was uh... wonder if you would like to learn their cybertronian culture with me?" He asked calmly.

I sat there blink as i felt my spark flutter more as i smile lightly and shyly " O..Of course. I'd l...love to" I said.

Hook looked from shockwave and me as he made that '_ ACHEM '_ sound from the back of his throat. We both turned our heads toward him as i blinked " I'd like you to shifted your one of your arms into it's weapons form to subspace the null-ray, if you please" Hook said.

I nodded my helm and stayed quiet. I held out my right arm as it shifted into an empty subspace for the weapon. Hook began to attract the wires and other cords and metal to the weapons. Once i heard a small click, he forced my arm to shifted back into it servo as my weapon went into the subspace compartment of my arm. I blinked and smiled. I looked at hook who had disappeared and reappeared in front of shockwave but still turned to me. He began to set the cloaking device into my other arm as what looks like a empty contraption the was replaced with a small square cloaking device as the contraption closed and cover the cloaker up. He looked at me and patted my back. " You're ready to go now. You'll make one great sniper and assassin" Hook said.

"T..Thank you hook " I said low and softly.

"You are welcome, Galaxy light. " He turned away and began walking to the door " And Galaxy light, Fear of mechs is a normal thing. You're lucky to be with shockwave and soundwave. Those two need interaction with other cons. I'll come back to put the insignia once your training is done " Hook said, only to disappear through the open door as it slide closed.

I moved from the table onto my pede and look at shockwave as i smile lightly at him. " You did well being around hook. He the only nice medic here. While you were in recharged, i had told him you were human once but i didn't explain to him how you came to my possession. He had declared to be your personal medic, so if there anything you feel wrong or ill, you head straight to hooks medical bay " Shockwave said.

"Of course shockwave" I said

Shockwave turned and walked over to the computer of his and send a communication toward the command center of the base " Lord megatron, this is shockwave" He said.

:_ Ah, shockwave, i was wonder i hear for you. Hows Galaxy light doing?:_ I heard megatron said still rolling his glossa at my name as i shiver and looks at shockwave.

Shockwave looks at me a bit and turned back around " She doing fine, sir. I am request a day off today, I am planning on taking Galaxy light out to see Kaon and maybe take her to Crystal city to get some things and maybe a wax as well. Then over to Vos to learn some seeker language and how they live in their culture " Shockwave said.

:_ hmm, I see, i thought she was a grounder? she a seeker as well? : M_egatron asked.

"Yes sir, she a triple changer and she will start her training in a 3 Solar cycles . I suggest sending your best Assassin and Sniper to train her, sir" Shockwave said.

:_ No. I want her on the field on the first day as part of her training. I'd like to see how well she can manage without her training. But i want her to know the areas before she gets onto the field.:_ Megatron said.

"But sir I - " I placed my hand on shockwave shoulder and shook my head. I didn't want shockwave to get yelled at by the decepticon lord. Shockwave placed his hand over my hand and nodded his helm with a sigh " Of course, Lord megatron. shockwave out" Shockwave said as he shuts the communications off.

" I still don't like him" I said softly.

"I know, Lord megatron is like that. Come we must more quickly before any other 'cons step in here and disturb us" Shockwave said. I nodded my helm in agreement. I didn't mind hook being near me, i could feel a gently father figure through hook. I start to wonder, maybe i could get to know hook a little bit more, go to him for some advise just in case.

**~*3 breems later. Location:** **Kaon*~**

Shockwave and i have made to kaon. It wasn't what i expected to see both mechs and femme wandering the streets with smaller looking mechs and femme. I wrap my arms around shockwave arm as he chuckles. I was shocked to see so many cybertronians. " Shockwave, what are those smaller ones they look like children" I whisper softly.

Shockwave chuckles" Of course they are, their known as sparklings. It what a mech and mech or femme and mech can create by spark-merging after they sparked-bonded" Shockwave explained.

"Oh" I said and blinked slightly and looked around. I saw shockwave began to walk into kaon as i followed behind him quickly. I looked around as we walked down the path way of the kaon. I saw a large hole that looked a areana. Shockwave saw this and walked toward it. Once we make it in, shockwave pay with what looked like coi... er credits. We walked into where we sit at and saw two mechs against a mech who was larger than the two.

"This is where gladiators fight. They fight for Credits and prizes. but they also fight to live and try to earn their freedom" Shockwave explained.

I nodded my helm as i sat there watching the two smaller mechs fight against the larger mech. I saw how swiftly and fast the two smaller mechs were against the slow paced and heavy weighted large mech. I only blinked once when i saw the large mech was down and dead. The crowed cheered when the announcer said the names of the two gladiators who had one. Shockwave and i stood up and walked out of the arena.

We started our walk once more as we made our way to a shop. Once we walked into it, i saw other femme's in it. I turn my helm and saw shockwave walk out of the shop, leaving me in here. But when he turned his head i swear i was a smile hidden on him. '_ what is he up too_ ' i though to myself as i felt a small firm hand on my shoulder as i turned and jumped a bit.

"Hello, are you Galaxy light?" The femme asked.

"Y..Yes how did you k..know?" I asked shyly.

"I'm luna gaze. You here by an appointment to get waxed with one of our special waxes that your friend outside requested for for you" She said.

'_ shockwave! when you said i need a wax you could of told me but... you never did. I wonder whats going on that processor of your sometimes shocky '_ i thought and nodded my helm. We walked into the back of the shop. I sat down as i watch the women grab a blue wax container and open it. I could smell the fragrant on it but i could never guess what that smell is. Once i felt something cold touch my armor i shivered then relaxed after i realized it was the wax being rubbed on my black spotted armor.

" you have a lovely armor here, must be rear to see something made like this" She said.

"I was sparked with this armor. I learn that some sparkling get their names by the type of their armor?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Sometimes they get their names through their personalities or their abilities" She explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. You carrier and sire would be proud of you that your showing off you lovely armor to all the mechs, but i believe there something more between you and him" She said.

I flinched a bit by the words ' _ sire, carrier and mechs' _ but i smiled at the last part " you think so? " I asked softly.

"Of course, i can see it in your optic's sweety. You're in love with him " Luna said with a singing tone.

I felt my spark flutter as she squeals which made me giggle at it. I watched her walk around me and began to wax the front of my armor. I felt happy with this femme here " Listen, i don't really have many well hardly hand friends here beside soundwave and his cassettes. " i said.

She smiled and nodded her helm " Of course i'll be your friend. No one need to be friendless on cybertron" She said.

I smiled a little more and once she was done putting the wax on she grabbed the rag and began to rub the extra wax off my armor, making it shine a bit more then normal. I smiled and watched. It self nice to look bright and shiny. As she finished i stood up and looked at my armor as i realised how curvy and thin i was. I turned to her and she nodded her head in approvement as if she was admiring a work of art she did to my armor.

"You definitely look like the galaxy now. Oh i know what i can call you Gali." She said.

"Gali?" i asked.

She nodded her head " Short for Galaxy light. I just take two letter from galaxy and two letter from light and you got Gali" She explained.

We began to walk over to the door as i nodded my helm. Once i open it and stepped outside, i was pulled into a hug from luna gaze and returned it. Once she released me, bother me and shockwave waved at her and walked off.

" be sure to come back Gali, I'd like to hang out some time with you, when your free" She called out as i waved back at her.

I was surprise i made a new friend, got a wax and saw the kaon gladiator ring all in one and a half solar-cycle. I grabbed a hold of shockwave arm once more and saw the mechs glaring at me, even shockwave tried not to glare so much. I giggled at him. We walked toward a station '_ looks like a train station similar to earths '_ i thought as i shook my helm, wanting to forget earth.

Shockwave pulled me gently toward it and entered in it. I sat down and he stood up, holding the railings that were on top of the train roof. Once i felt it move, it jerked a little, almost moving me but shockwave kept his hand on my arm to make sure i didn't get hurt. I looked up at him and smiles lightly.

**~* A breem later. Location: Crystal City~***

We were able to make to crystal city. My optics widen due to how bright the city was as i have never it before. I felt my jaw drop but the a jerk came, almost knocking me off the seat, but shockwave made sure to catch me with his one arm that was a weapon. I sigh in relief and looked up at him with a thankful smile. Once the train had stopped. I stood up and wrapped my arm around shockwave weapon arm.

We walked off the train and stepped on the crystallized ground '_ he was right, it's made of crystal and it's beautiful' _i thought to myself. We began to walk around crystal city as i stare at the building, marketplaces and all. I felt shockwave stop as i did to. I turned to him to see him staring at another cybertronian. I looked and saw the same small white with a bit of black cybertronian but this cybertronian had a red insignia on.

I grip onto shockwave arm tightly as i watched cybertronian turned toward us and dimmed his visor and brighten it. He made his way toward me and shockwave as i pushed myself behind shockwave a bit to hide from the unknown mech.

" Wha are yah doin' here, Con?" The mech asked.

"That is none of your concern autobot" Shockwave said.

I tried to move a bit out of sight to hide behind shockwave. I was scared of the other mechs and i didn't want to leave shockwave. ' _ please do not fight please this is our day'_ i thought to myself as my sparked fluttered.

I watched the unknown mech turned his head to me and i squeaked a bit, ducking behind shockwave to hide from the mech. I heard the mech chuckle and look back at shockwave " Takin anotha experiment ey shocky?" He said.

"You guess is wrong jazz." He stood there confused as if this was the actual the shockwave he was staring at " I am simply showing her around" Shockwave said with a truthful tone.

"Hm, A'right. I'll let yah go on this occasion. But i will be keeping an optic on yah. " He turned to me " Little missy, if he gives yah any trouble, you come find me. They call me Jazz" He said as he walks off with out another word.

I sigh in relief and stepped out from behind shockwave. I looked at him and saw him relax a bit more. I wrapped my arms around shockwave normal arm and we began to walk. I saw a market with jewelry in it as we stopped and i started to look at each jewelry. I smiled as shockwave watched me with a smile on his face but he kept it hidden. He turned his head and saw a star shaped crystal necklace, he walked over to it and pointed it out.

I was still looking through the jewelry. Once i felt shockwave hand on my arm, i turned to look at him with a smile. We decided to leave the market and head toward a small energon cafe. We sat down and order a low graded energon. I smiled lightly and waited for our energon.

" Back there was that an autobot?" I asked.

"Yes, he was. He's the Special ops jazz. He managed to infiltrate our base a couple of times to steal our plans and use it against us" He said.

"Wow. Is there any other autobots i need to worry about?" I asked.

"Yes. Many of them. " He said.

"Can you give me an idea of who i need to watch out closely?" I asked.

He shook his helm " For now i would wait, lets not worry about the autobots shall we, and enjoy... Dat- our day" He said replacing a word.

I tilt my helm and nodded. The waitress came and placed our low graded energon down as me and shockwave took them and began to sip on our energon. I looked around, still amazed by how well crystal city looks. I smiled lightly. I set down the empty cube and shockwave placed the credits down. We both stood up and looked at them sky " I seems to be getting late. We still have time to go to Vos, if you wish to see their culture still?" He asked.

"Oh yes, please shockwave! " i said tackling him into a hug. I felt him hug me gently, being careful of the folded down wings. We started to head back toward the cybertronian train station. We both sat down this time as i lean closer to shockwave. I was actually having fun. I was getting tired of seeing grounders and all but i wanted to see some real fliers. I want to know what they lived in and everything.

**~* 4 breems later. Location: Vos/Nemesis*~ **

We can to a complete stop. Shockwave had lead me out of the train cart and onto the ground, when i looked up i saw many fliers moving in the air as i looked down i even saw fliers walking on the ground. I felt my wings twitched as i stretched them out. I was smiling more then ever. I have never seen so many fliers in my life. I turned to shockwave as he chuckled.

We began our walk through Vos. We headed into one of the seekers marketplace as i began to look around. I picked up an object and held it to shockwave as he smiles. He took it and placed it on my head. I realized the object i picked up was like a terraria. I grab it and shook my head and set it down. I turned around and saw something that caught my optic's.

I walked over to it and bend down. I smiled lightly and picked it up. It was a purple bows that i liked to see. It looked like it was meant for wings as a decoration. I turned to shockwave and handed it to him " May i get this?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll pay for it" Shockwave said. We head to the counter and learn that there was a seeker festival coming up soon in Vos. I wanted to ask shockwave but he already beat me to a ' _ we'll come ' _ all i could do was smile. We both left the shop and i let shockwave put the bows on my wings as i flutter them when he did so. I heard him chuckle loudly and i giggled. I felt my spark flutter more as my cooling fan kicked in.

We began our walk once more. I grabbed ahold of shockwave hand and twinned our Digits together, I didn't realise we were hold him because i was busy watching and looking at the seeker from small to large. Shockwave began to point out there were 3 types of fliers, Seeker, jets and Shuttles. I nodded my helm at his words. We both ended up going to a museum of seeker to see the past life to the present lives of seekers.

We looked out our huds and saw it was time to leave Vos. It's a shame i didn't get much time in Vos as i did in Kaon or Crystal city. But i did like what i learn. The it smacked me in the helm. I had to put two and two together. Shockwave took me on a date. But i loved it. I really did and i'm glad he brought me on this date.

We decided to transformer into our alt modes. Me and shockwave transformed into our flight modes as we both hit the thrustes but with me trying to fly, i couldn't stay in the air for long but thanks to shockwave help. We both managed to get back to base with no problem. Once we landed on the ground. Shockwave pulled my into his arm with his arm around my waist as we head back to the Lab where my room was stationed at since shockwave doesn't trust any mechs around me besides soundwave, soundwave cassettes and hook.

Shockwave and i walked into the lab and i decided to walk toward my berth room and stopped. I turned around and smiled " Thanks for the date shockwave. I really enjoyed learn the Cybertronian Culture with you " I said.

Shockwave froze and looked at her with widen optic as he stumbled forward, almost tripping as he caught himself by the table beside him " Uhh. Um. Right. Uh your welcome, carna" He said as he was trying to gather himself up and go over to his work station.

I giggled at him and head to my berth, i laid down onto it as i fell into a nice, deep recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

I on lined my optic's after slipping out of recharged. I got up out of my berth and stretched my arms. I realized my human body was still in the same place as allways. I knew it looked fine since i didn't eat or drink anything. I stood up and walked toward my door, as it slides open. A Familiar tall gray and spiky mech stood in my way.

I screamed once more when i felt his hand touch my cheek. I ran to the back of my berth room and sat on the floor, curling up. Shockwave ran to see megatron in my door, he moved around megatron and toward me. He crouched down and pulled me into his arm. I was shaking violently, my optic's shut off.

"Lord megatron, what did you do?" Shockwave asked.

"I touched her cheek. Once i see something as rare as her, i plan on taking her as mine" Megatron said.

Shockwave send a scolding glare at megatron, only to pull me into a more protective hug. I curled up closer to shockwave chest-plates like a sparkling, whimpering. "Lord megatron, i have explained it to you twice now. This is my final warning. She is afraid of mechs . She can not be around them besides me and soundwave. So let me clarify you, She can sense your a threat to her. You remind her of her Sire who has abused her since she was a sparkling. No one knows the location of her carrier. I believe she may have offlined. So i warn you. Do not come near her, until you start showing your not a threat to her" Shockwave explained, keeping in a tight squeeze against his chest.

Megatron stood there with a shock expression but soon turned into a scolding look. He turned around and stormed out of lab, leaving me and shockwave alone. Once shockwave stood up, pulling me to my pedes as well. I didn't let go of him. He pulled me toward the lab and sat me down on the table " Calm down Carna, everything is fine, he's gone " He said.

I was still shaking. I could still feel his cold touch on my cheek. I shiver at the thought and on line my optic's to look at shockwave. We heard a familiar caw sound coming into the lab. Laser beak landed on my shoulder and nuzzled under my helm. I began to slowly calm down and pet laser beaks under her beak.

"Please shockwave, i don't want megatron near me" I said.

"I know" he said calmly as he rubs my arms. I smile lightly at him and relaxed a bit. He always find a way to calm down.

Once i was finally calmed down. The door slide open and hook came in with the decepticon insignia in his hand. He walks toward me and set the metal insignia down as he pulls out a welding torch " How are you Galaxy light?" He asked

"I'm a little shaken up. But i'm fine" I said.

"That's good. I heard megatron roaring in anger after he left here, did any of you say something to him?" He asked. Hook picked the decepticon insignia and placed it on my chest, only to start wielding it there.

"Shockwave did, but he only explained more why i am afraid of mechs" I said lightly.

"Hmm. Megatron can't accept things, only he see it, he claims it. I believe he has already claimed you?" Hook said.

" I don't want to be his. My spark belongs to someone else" I said softly.

"Even so. He can always force a spark-bond. My suggestion is that you quickly tell this mech your spark belongs to and spark-bond with him immediately. Megatron will lose interest in you once your are mated with the mech you love" hook said.

I nodded my helm. Once hook was finished. He and shockwave went into another room to discuss something. I pet laser beak back once more as she took off flying and out of the lab. I sigh and sat there waiting for something to happen. I got off the table and shuffled my pedes on the ground.

Once the door open, hook and shockwave came out and hook walked toward me and gave me a small smile. He head toward the exit and left the lab. I turned to shockwave " What was that about shockwave?" I asked lightly.

"Don't worry about it. But you will be need in the field tomorrow" Shockwave said. I nodded my helm. Shockwave grabbed my servo lightly and i felt my spark flutter. He led me out of the lab and down the hallway of the nemesis. I sigh in relief not to see megatron but i could still hear his raging echoing down the hallway.

We came to a training room that looked like a shoot range. Shockwave stood beside me. I knew for some reason i knew what to do. I activated my null-ray sniper and took aim. I adjust my sights on it then i imaged the target was my human father. I pulled the trigger and the loud bang came. A purple laser shot out and slammed into the ground of the target.

I heard to laughter coming from behind and i turned to see rumble and frenzy " Hey Galaxy light, Practicing?" Rumble said.

"Yeah, i'm suppose to me on the field tomorrow" I said.

"What that's insane, why send an inexperienced sniper out into the field that can't even snipe ?" Frenzy said.

I rolled my optic's and took aim once more. I tried to picture my human father again. I pulled the trigger back as the laser left the snot of the sniper and collided into the wall and bounced off, almost hitting one of the two cassettes . I turned around and blinked " My bad, sorry " i said in a frightful whispering tone.

Frenzy optic's widen and jumped out of the way as rumble snickered at frenzy. Shockwave shook his head. I turned my head back and tried the same maneuver once more. I pulled the trigger as the loud bang was released and collided into the target head. I smirked and left a shocker look on rumbles face.

I stayed in the same position, Shockwave was watching me, i ended up getting a crowed of mechs behind me, watching me as well. I was still sniping with the same null-ray. I managed to get 6 missed shots and 18 target shots. I was getting better at the sniper rifle in a short amount of time. How? i don't really know. But i knew if i set my processor on it, i can do anything.

Once i finished firing my last rounded, the laser bounced off the walls and collided right into the target head. I stood there blinking. I managed to get a head shot, how was that possible. I turned around to glare at the mechs, they stood there with a shocking look. I pulled a small smile, lightly and stepped toward shockwave.

"We'll mechs, now we know what happens when a femme carrying a null-ray around, so mechs cover your code pieces, one fire from her and you're left with no sparklings" Rumble said.

Frenzy laugh. Shockwave stood up and pulled me close to him, we began to walk out of the training room. I felt ready to be on the field for some reason.

~*10 breem *~

We made our way to the recreational room. I walked toward the table and sat down by it and shockwave sat down next to me. soundwave, rumble, frenzy even the spie birds and ravange come over to us with our energon. Once our energon was sat down. I grabbed it quickly and started to sip it a bit.

" You would of seen her, soundwave. She was nailing those target like they were nothing" Rumble said.

"Yeah. Then she shot one of the target between the legs. Ouch! I'll feel bad for the mech who makes her anger" Frenzy said.

Soundwave looked at me " Galaxy light: Ready for mission?" He asked.

I nodded my helm " Never late then ever, you know. So what is my mission gonna be?" I asked.

" Galaxy light: Scout area and take out any autobot that comes across our lands " soundwave said.

"Scouting? we'll i can do that and with my cloaker, it can be done alot faster" I said lightly and softly.

" yeah, which means, you can't show no mercy. Since your one of us now, No hesitation whatsoever" Rumble said.

I nodded my helm once more and sighs " Just wish megatron can stay away from me. " i said low and softly.

" Don't worry, I have a plan to keep him away." Shockwave said.

I smile at him, i knew most of his plans comes out right. That what i mostly love about him. He also a handsome good looking mech as well.

Once we finished out energon. I got up to leave with shockwave, but soundwave stopped us after he had gotten a comm-linked called from megatron.

" Megatron want you on the field now. Possible sighting were seen of autobots. You job to take them out. If they are stronger, retreat and return here" Soundwave said.

I nodded my helm. I walked to the energon deposit and grabbed one more, only to sub-space it and walks out of the rec-room. Shockwave follow shortly behind and head toward the exit. He had added a map into my systems to help guide me around cybertron and to find my way back

"Be careful if it get out of hand comm-link me understood?" shockwave said.

"Yes, i understand shockwave " I said and placed a small kiss on the side of his helm. He froze in place and i took off running, only to leap into the air and transformed into my cybertronian flight mode. I took to the skies, only to scout the airway, trying to pick up the unwanted autobots that wander into decepticon territory.

I tipped downward, toward the ground as i transformed and gently landed on my pedes lightly and silently. I activated my clocking devices and began to walk around the barren wasteland. I looked around slightly terrified that i made it out this far on my own.

My scanners began to pick something up as i head toward it. I heard a small whimper, like a cry. I went to follow the sound to find where it was coming from. I stopping in front of a abandon house and the sound of the small whimper grew louder. I knew it was coming from there.


	5. Chapter 5

*Pervious on Illogical love*  
My scanners began to pick something up as i head toward it. I heard a small whimper, like a cry. I went to follow the sound to find where it was coming from. I stopping in front of a abandon house and the sound of the small whimper grew louder. I knew it was coming from there.

*Now to the story*

I stepped into the abandon house, making my way around broken beams, holes in the ground, half fallen over ceilings. I kept following the sound of the cries. I came across a door that looked like it been only touched once or twice. I place my hands between the wall and the door, trying to force it open. It budged a bit, big enough for me to squeeze through.

I looked around and saw that i was in another hallway, one that was decent enough to walk through. I notice the crying sound had gotten a lot louder. I followed it still, my scanners were picking up reading from another cybertronian. I quickly activated my cloaking device as i faded into the shadows silently.

I watch as two autobots with a smug look on their face. She turned her audio receptors up a bit to hear them. " Can't that sparkling just shut the frag up" One of the mechs said.

"No matter what you do, it won't shut up" The mech said.

"The boss said just leave the sparkling alone. It tired itself out in a force stasis" A femme said.

" Well if i was the boss, the sparkling would be offlined by now" The first mech said.

My optic's darken in a deep violet of anger. ' i can't believe these three willing to let one little sparkling die ' i thought to myself. I moved in the shadows silently toward the crying sound. I kept telling myself i'm coming and i'll save you. I didn't stick around to learn more.

Once i made my way to a row of doors. I notice my scanner has stopped pick up any more cybertronian signals beside one. It was a very weak signal. I head toward it then i realised the crying has stopped. Why did the crying stopped the i froze... Stasis lock. I ran toward the door the weak signal was in. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I placed my servos between the door and the wall and forced it with the strength i had.

I finally open, big enough to squeeze through. I made my way between the hole of the door and wall. Stopping and turning on my headlights that were on my shoulders as the light came on. I froze, bodies everywhere, energon spilled on the walls and floor. I turned my helm and saw a cybertronian crib. I head toward it and saw a small blue blanket wrapped around something.

I moved the black a bit of the around area of it as i notice it was a helm, a sparkling helm. I pulled the blanket more and my optic's widen. A Blue and gold sparkling with wings on its back, in stasis lock. I quickly grabs the sparkling as i look around. i found one good energon cube on the ground and picked it up.

I safety storage the energon cube into my sub-space compartment. I activated my cloak and it covers both me and the sparkling. I pulled the sparkling closed to my chest. I looked down at it and smiled softly.

I walked down the hall that i came in. I moved into the shadows, once i saw the autobots again as i stopped and listened a little more.

" You do know optimus isn't gonna like this?" one mech said.

"Who cares, we aren't part of his so call ' earth ' group. We have an autobot leader here and he better than the so call ' Optimus prime '. " the second mech said.

"You know what, I feel a lot safer with prime then with this so called boss. Even ultra magnus is at earth with them. So who running the show, a cold heart prime " The first mech said.

"So you gonna chicken out and run to the oh so 'nice' optimus prime. Please that a coward" The second mech said.

"Guys! Listen we are here under sentinel prime orders. He knew the bots did not want to listen to them and he began to think they were talking to the con's so he order an execution to them. Plus i believe him. Why would bots come here?" She said.

"You right chromia " The second mech said.

"wait do you hear that? " The first one said. The building was silent. too silent. The three autobots shared a look toward each other and pulled a smuggling look" The sparkling finally went into stasis lock. Now can we go?" he asked.

"Yeah we can " She said.

The femme lead the two mechs out toward the same direction. I followed after them and shook my helm. I was more worried for the sparkling in my arms. Once the autobots and i, hiddenly, got out of the abandon house.

I watched the autobots transformed into the ground modes and drive off. I deactivated my cloak and placed my hand to my helm. I turned the comm-link on.

: _Galaxy Light to shockwave_: I said lightly.

:_Shockwave here, What seem to be wrong Galaxy light?_: He said with a worried tone.

: _Nothing wrong shockwave, put is it possible to get lab ready, i got a sparkling here in need of energon and quickly. I will be driving my way there not flying_: I said softly.

:_Wait a sparkling?! Galaxy you mus-_: I cut him off and transformed into my ground mode. I had the sparkling on my passenger seat. i pressed down on the brake, as i hit the accelerate, my back bumper was serving a bit as my tires were screeching against the metal ground. Once i released my breaks, i shot forward in full speed. I swerved back the holes and ramps.

I drove toward the decepticon base, quickly. Once i made into the decepticon base, i skidded around the corner of the hall in my grounder, making a very dorito of doom jump out of the way as i drove down the hall quickly. I transformed into my bi-pedal form and ran through the labs door. I held the sparkling closed to my chest-plates.

I saw shockwave with hook and hook jumped up and ran to me. I released my grip on the sparkling and hook took the sparkling from my arms and set it on the berth. I watched as hook attached energon lines to the sparkling. My spark sank when i saw the sparkling.

" How did you find this sparkling?" Hook asked.

" Abandon house. three autobots, One of them was name chromia" I said.

"Chromia is one of the femme weapon specialist. You're lucky you didn't go up against her. Who were the others two?" Shockwave asked.

"I don't know, they said something about their autobot leader is sentinal prime right now?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. Right now optimus and his group are on earth" Shockwave said.

I nodded my helm. I moved close to Shockwave as he froze but relaxed a bit and wrap his arm around me. Only to comfort me. The door slide open and a small silver mech with the upside-down dorito came stomping in.

"What's the meaning off this, You almost ran me over" Starscream said.

I froze and moved behind Shockwave. My fear of mechs kicked in and i retreated behind the mech i fell in love with. My dark red almost purple optic's looked at Starscream.

"Ohh so now you go silent after you try to run me over!" Starscream said louder.

I flinched as his loudness. I hide further behind shockwave and shockwave glares coldly at starscream. " Out! Now!" Shockwave said with a cold tone.

Starscream crossed his arms against his chest. He gave a cold glare toward the one optic mech. Starscream moved his gaze to hook who was working on the sparkling i had found. I saw the glare and moved quickly and stood beside hook. I wanted to see how the sparkling was handling. I was fearing that starscream was staring at the sparkling more than he was paying attention to shockwave.

"What's hook doing here?" He asked.

"He's helping me with an experiment, Now leave my lab at once, or i will call for megatron" Shockwave ordered with a dark cold tone.

Starscream narrow his optic's at the three of us " Keep your optic on that femme of yours. " he said and turned to leave, once the door finally slammed shut and locked. Shockwave turned toward up and walked toward the berth. He rested his hand on my shoulder and squeezes my shoulder a bit.

"What gender is it hook?" Shockwave asked.

"It's a mech, shockwave. Very weak. " He pulled the energon line out from the sparkling " I managed to stable the mechling. He's very weak and need to drink some energon. I'll bring some here for you to feed him Galaxy light." Hook said.

I flinched and look at hook " W-wait, i'm gonna raise him? " I asked softly and stuttering a bit.

Hook chuckles and nodded his helm " you found him and saved him. He's your responsibility now. Once he looks at you, he will start to recognize you as his carrier. This may be the step you need to get out of megatron grasp" Hook said.

I looked at the sparkling. I moved my servo over his small helm and brushed it a bit " He so small. He didn't deserve to be left alone like that. You think i can do this?" I asked.

Hook nodded his helm once more " I believe you to, Like all femme you have a femme protocol to protect all sparkling and younglings. This maybe a good experience for you and since your new to cybertron still you're learning " Hook said.

I nodded my helm and shockwave looked at the sparkling " Strange the only mech i seen or heard of with blue and gold color is Zeta prime" Shockwave said.

"I was getting to that. This sparkling seem to be the reincarnation of Zeta prime. But he does not have the mark of a prime on him. So he is now just a neutral sparkling who will be raised by a con. " Hook said.

I smiled lightly and rubs the sparkling helm. I can tell his spark was still weak and i smiled lightly. I brush my digits across the sparkling face-plates. ' Do i really have the guts to care for a sparkling? Will i have help? I know i will but being a carrier.. a mother to a sparkling.. a child of my own. I feels nice ' I thought to myself.

" you are as well gonna help her right shockwave?" Hook asked.

"Indeed, I am. I will not allow her to do this on her own." Shockwave said. the same tone he always had was calm, soft and caring.

Hook nodded his helm and turned around as he left the lab. Leaving me and shockwave with the sparkling. I stood there, look at the sparkling. " what are you gonna name him? " Shockwave asked, startling me from my thoughts.

" Horizon Rise?" I asked.

Shockwave stood there shocked at the name and looked down at the sparkling and nodded his helm in agreement. I stood there shocked when he agree and i smiled. I leaped over the berth and tackles shockwave to the ground. Only to press my lips on his.

I realised what i did and quickly got up. I cover my mouth quickly and my cooling fans began to kick in high gear. My spark was pulsing fast " s-sorry " I said slowly and softly.

He lay on the ground as if he had glitched but he returned to normal as he stood up. He looked toward me and smiles lightly " It is fine, Galaxy light " He said as he grab my arms and pulled me into his chest as he hugs me lightly.

If i was human now i could blush as bright as the sun. I relaxed in his arms and returned the hug. I had embarrassed myself. I pulled myself out of shockwave arms and walked toward horizon rise and sat down by the berth, waiting for him to on-line his small sparkling optic's.


	6. Author Note

Alright listen up i need at least 30 Reviews. For what reason. I'm gonna say Once my friend get Autocon up I will be sending a link to it to all of those 20 reviews. My chapters are slow i know. I'm having a bit of writing problems right now. Reasons? None. Okay a lie but i been getting my other stories up. / Has 3 out of 7 stories and will be the first to update. Soon AO3 will have the same amount of stories as well.

30 reviews: For the link to Autocon  
Authors: Not explaining.

40 reviews: To make more OC's for Illogical love.

50 reviews: New story will be made. Your choosing of title, Your OC, Your Gender (No horror).

Reason for horror: Suck at it.

I will be busy with Other Beta-readers, Co-writes and Writes with their stories. I will be posting the sparkling image on my profile. I promise to get this up as fast as possible.


	7. Chapter 6

A Few solar-cycles passed, The sparkling was still recharging. Shockwave had made my cybertronian body my real Body. My human body was put into cryo-stasis So if something had happen to my cybertronian body that gotten damaged to beyond repaired, I would be able to return to my human body. Shockwave has been checking on the sparkling as well as me. He knew i wouldn't leave the little spark alone. Sometimes he has grown worried over the sparkling health the keep rising and lowering.

I was in recharge right beside the sparkling that was on the laboratory berth But we were in a separate room. My spark still flutter at the time i kissed shockwave. The image never left my processor mind. My body was very still. The door open but i never budged. Shockwave had enter into the room with his brother Soundwave. I felt a servo on my back. I jumped, snapping myself out of recharged. I turned my helm toward shockwave who had his servo on my back. I on lined my optic's that were still the same dark red optic's.

"Morning shockwave, morning soundwave" I said with a groggy tone. I was still tired and i wanted to sleep.

"It's not morning Carna, It's passed morning, as of now it is as human says ' afternoon ' right now" Shockwave said.

I shuttered my optic's a bit and looked at the clock on my Hud. I realized it it was past 12 breem. I was surprised at how long i was in recharge. Soundwave walked over to me and the sparkling. Something clicked in me and i jumped and stood in front of my sparkling... wait... mine? I have claimed the sparkling mine. I began to remember what happen a few solar-cycles ago.

Soundwave stopped and tilted his head " Galaxy Light: Relax. Will not harm sparkling" He said as he placed his slim digits on my shoulder. I sigh in relief and stepped aside for soundwave to move toward the sparkling.

"Sparkling: Designation? " He asked.

"Horizon Rise" I said with a smile. I looked at the sparkling and smiled.

"Creators?" he asked another question. He looked at me with his red optic's. I sigh and shook my head at him.

"I found him in the hands of the autobots, after the autobots killed off his family. I'm gonna became his surrogate Carrier" I said lightly.

Soundwave nodded his head. I turned my head. I watched the sparkling stir and as soon as he began to online his optic's. I was the first to move quickly beside the sparkling side.

Horizon rise online his blue with golden pupils optic's. He looked at me and then looked at the two other mechs. The first thing he did was jumped and clinged to me. I was the first thing he saw and i realised my femme protocols activated and i held him close. I began rubbing his back and cooing at him.

"It is alright, little one. This is only soundwave and shockwave" I said, trying to calm the shaken sparkling. He didn't release his tight grip on my armor but he started to relax a bit. I began to feel a small bond forming between me and the sparkling.

The sparkling curls up against my chest with his face buried. I giggled lightly and rub his helm with my free servo. He began to purr softly as it made me smile more. He looked at shockwave once more and started to chirp and click.

I tilted my head and looked at shockwave. " He is unable to talk since he is still too young. He vocals cords and audio box are still in the growing process. He'll be able to talk in a few more solar-cycles" shockwave said.

"I see. Soundwave can you tell the cassettes about the sparkling and keep this hidden as long as possible" I said with worried. My femme protocols have been activated and i began to grow more protective around my sparkling.

Soundwave slightly nodded but he shook his head about the secret part " Secret: Unable. Others: Will find out. Sparkling: Adventurous, curious and will wander outside of Lab" Soundwave explained to us. I sigh in defeat and nodded my helm.

" He's Right Carna, Sparklings are like that. So we will keep him close as possible. We will do the same we did with you. Horizon will be the charge of soundwave just like you. I have too grown close to the little spark" shockwave said as he place his index digit under the seekerling chin and tickle him there.

Horizon rise began to giggle and laugh as he squirms in my arms. I giggle at this. The image of me, shockwave and the sparkling together made my spark flutter. The sparkling looked at me with a curious look as i had to awe at his cute face.

I walked over into main laboratory room with soundwave and shockwave following us. I carefully put the sparkling down on the ground. I watched him try to stand up but only to see him tumble onto his aft. I laughed silently and helped him up. ' just like a human baby ' i thought. I watched his grip my large digits as i helped him stand. I giggled and lifted him up an inch off the ground and set him on my pedes.

Shockwave was watching us and wasn't paying attention to the computer. Soundwave decided to leave us alone with the sparkling to attend to his Cassettes. I moved my pedes on the ground with horizon on them. He was laughing at how funny we were walking. I giggled at this.

My Hud started to blink red and i sigh. " shockwave, i need to head to the rec-room for energon" I said lightly.

Shockwave jumped a bit. I think i caught him off guard " Of course, we'll leave right now." He said as he moved away from the computer. He didn't trust me on my own with the sparkling. I picked horizon up and rested him on my hip. I felt the sparkling grip my armor tightly as i began to follow shockwave to the door.

**~*Rec-Room*~**

Shockwave, me and Horizon have made our way to the recreational room. There was the same mech i tried to ran over in my alt mode. But this time, there was other mechs i didn't recognized. A Red mech who was buffing his paint, A Blue heavy duty mech and Two large twin seeker that one was Green and the other was a darker shade of blue who was two inches shorter than the green one.

I saw horizon flutter his wings at the two larger seekers but i kept him close to me. Shockwave wrapped his arm around my waist calmly and pulled me to the direction of our table. The room that was once noisy was now quiet. I sat down and set the sparkling next to me.

"Now behave Horizon rise." I said.

He nodded his helm lightly. I smiled at him until the screechy voice broke my smile. " What is a sparkling doing here?! I knew they were hiding something!" Starscream said.

Shockwave glares coldly at starscream but the dorito mech ignored it and head toward us. Once he made his way, he began to reach out for my sparkling. Something clicked and i quickly grabbed the mech wrist as a growl was forming from my throat. My other servo turned into it sniper rifle and pointed at his code piece.

The mechs in the room had this optic's widen with fear. They had hear my sniping abilities were not meant to be messed with. Now since i had a sparkling is was more fierce. Even shockwave was surprised of what i did. Mine and Starscream optic's were locked onto each other. Challenging him to touch my sparkling.

Horizon moved quickly under the table and crawled toward shockwave. Shockwave picked horizon rise up quickly and began to rub the sparkling back struts between his wings carefully. My glare never left starscream optic's.

"Let go Femme!" Starscream said with a growl

"I will, if you never come never my sparkling again" I said with a serious tone.

"Or what? You offline me? You don't have the courage to do so" Starscream said with a smirk appearing on his face-plates.

"I may not have the courage to offline you. But i do have enough courage to take your code piece away from you " I said.

Starscream optic's widen and pulled his servo away from my grip. He stepped away, taking in my warning. The mechs around cover their code pieces quickly and gone back to talking. The only two mechs that didn't where the two seekers.

I sub-spaced my weapon once more as two of the seekers walked over. I felt my own wings twitched against my back. Shockwave set horizon down and walked over to the energon deposit. He was able to still see us and as long as i still see him, i'm safe. I saw two seeker sit down in front of me and horizon. My body stiffen and i tried to move backward but if i did i would of fallen off the seat.

"Easy there, We aint gonna hurt you. We just never seen you before? Are you new here?" One taller mech asked.

I nodded my helm lightly as horizon looked up at me with a curious look but i knew the new bond between me and the sparkling felt as if he was confused about what was wrong with me. My fear of mechs has always been the same.

Shockwave made his way toward us and set two of the energon cubes down in front of me and himself. He set a sparkling energon cube down in front of horizon who had quickly grabbed it and began to slowly drink it.

" We'll then let- " The shorter mech was trying to finish when he saw shockwave who raised his servo. Shockwave then rested his servo on my back and i relaxed at his touch. My spark flutter more and i shifted in my seat. Shockwave sat down next to me.

" Skyquake, Dreadwing, what bring you over here, You two are not normally around other besides your armada " shockwave said.

"We do, But we are on break right now and there nothing going on in side kaon so when we heard the news about a new femme in the ranks, we wanted to see if it was true or not. Turns out it is. A Flier who can snipe would be prefect for our armada" Skyquake said.

I grab my energon cube and began to drink it. I stayed quiet and moved closer to shockwave. I felt more comfortable with him then any other mach. Horizon moved closer to me and nuzzled my side. I rub his helm and he purrs lightly.

" I'm afraid she gonna have to decline on that" shockwave said.

"Why? You can't make a choice for her?" Dreadwing said.

"I have to. There a logic reason behind it as you can not see that she is afraid of other mostly mechs" Shockwave explained.

Dreadwing and skyquake optic's widen and looked at her " Did something happen between a mech and her?" Skyquaken asked.

"Indeed, I was there to save her from her Sire" Shockwave side as he took a sip of his energon.

Skyquake and dreadwing growled at this. They shook their helms and looked at me. My optic's darken at the memories of my human father. I heard their voice as it snapped me out of my memories " We are sorry to hear that. No femme should go through that. It a disgrace and dishonor for your sire to be called a mech " Dreadwing said.

My wings twitched on my back. For some reason i can trust the two large seekers. I do know why but i feel like i can since i am a ground and a seeker. " I.. I still can't join your armada, I'm also a grounder. A triple changer " I said.

They smiled and nodded their head " We understand. We do not want you too feel left out. So who this little seeker?" Skyquake asked.

Shockwave smiled but kept it hidden as he loved hearing me talking. I was surprised that i gotten so quickly used to skyquake and dreadwing. They had this brotherly vibe coming from them when all the other mechs besides soundwave and shockwave gave off a dangerous vibe.

"Horizon rise" I said lightly and soft.

horizon chirped at them and caused the two large seekers to chuckle. I giggled at my sparkling. I finished my energon and shockwave did so too. He stood up and taking the empty energon cube away. " Galaxy Light, I have to head back to the Lab. I have experiments to finish working on do you mind stay with Skyquake and Dreadwing?" He asked.

I sigh with a nod. I didn't really like shockwave working on his experiments but i have to let him work. " Of course, If that's alright with them" I said.

"I don't mind at all, do you brother?" Dreadwing asked.

"I don't care. We'll protect her. " Skyquake said.

I nodded my head and stood up with the seekers. I picked up Horizon rise " and i think i need to take this little guy over to kaon to get a wax " I said, setting the little spark on my hips.

Shockwave chuckles " And going to see your new friend as well. Skyquake and dreadwing can go with you " He said as he patted my shoulder as he walks out. I looked at them and nodded my helm. They smiled and so did Horizon. He squeals and laughs on my hip as the two larger seekers reached out to him and tickle him under his chin.

**~*Kaon*~**

Me, horizon rise and the two seeker twins began to walk through the kaon side walk away from moving vehicle forms of Cybertronians. Most femme's kept looking at my sparkling while other kept looking at the mechs behind me.

We made our way to the wax shop but before i could get through the door, I was tackled by the same femme who had wax my armor " GALI! It's so good to see you again!" Luna gaze said.

I chuckled" Of course. How you been luna" I said.

"Oh, i'm doing good, a lot of gladiators coming in and out for waxes, Most of them are asking for the wax i gave you but i told them it was made specially for you. " She looked at the sparkling " OH! who is this little fella? " She asked.

" Meet Horizon rise. I saved him from the autobots who killed off his family " I said with a disgusting tone.

"Oh dear, I knew sentinel prime was the wrong choice to become prime. I just knew it " She said as we five walked into the wax shop. I set horizon down on the chair and skyquake and dreadwing stood beside either side of the door.

"Do you mind, if i use your special wax on this sweet sparkling?" Luna added.

I shrugged my shoulder " I do not mind Luna. I believe his blue and gold armor will look lovely with any wax you use" I told her. She nodded her helm.

Luna gaze began to take the special wax she made for me and i nodded as she began to put it on the sparkling. Horizon squeals and giggles as he tries to move. I heard two mech chuckle with their arms crossed. " So how does it feel to be a carrier?" Luna asked.

"I like to say good. But with the femme protocols kicking everytime a dangerous mech with a bad vibe comes near me and my sparkling. I feel like i want to harm them" I said lightly. It was easy to have a conversation with another femme and with the other femme in the nemesis all too busy looking for mechs or doing missions. I have no time to get to know them.

" That's normal. Most femmes with sparkling are like that. So where the mech of your spark at?" She asked.

"Oh... he's busy with his work. Skyquake and dreadwing are here to watch me and horizon" I said with a low admitting tone.

" Femme, You're afraid of mechs. That's understandable. I heard about that, Those two are nothing but Respect and honorable Mechs if they show a good vibe then its a good one. No need to be worried about." Luna said as she finish added the wax and began to grab the rag and started to remove the extra wax off the sparkling blue and golden armor.

I nodded my head and rub the sparkling helm. I heard him purr and luna tap the back of horizon back struts as he jumps off the berth and grabbed ahold of my index digits. I chuckle and helped his walk away from the chair.

"You all come back yah hear?" Luna said as i waved my hand. I walked out with horizon on my pedes and the twin seekers followed. Everyone was looking at me as how i walked with horizon on my pedes. He was laughing and giggling at how we walked. Skyquake and dreadwing looked around to keep the signs of danger away.

It started to get dark around kaon. The seeker twins, me and horizon rise were all getting tired but the little spark had already fallen asleep in my arms and i too was getting tired of walking. I turned to the seeker twins and they smiled. Skyquake took my sparkling from my arms and held him with great care and dreadwing moved in front of me with his back turned.

Before i knew it my systems were beginning to shut down as i fell forward onto the back of dreadwing. I felt him lift me up and carrying me on his back. They began to walk back to the nemesis with me and my sparkling.

**~*Nemesis*~**

The Twin seekers walked into the Laboratory of shockwave with me on dreadwing back and Horizon rise. Shockwave looked and then pointed to my berthroom. Dreadwing nodded his head and headed toward my berthroom.

Once the doors slide open. He laid me down on my berth gently with care. He looked at me and sighs as he head out of my berthroom. Shockwave had taken horizon out of skyquake arms and held the sparkling in his weaponed arm. While he was still working.

" Was there any problems in kaon?" shockwave asked.

"Nope, Besides the femme staring at us, there wasn't no problems" Dreadwing said this the honest truth.

" Understood, You may leave" Shockwave said. The twins seeker nodded their head and left the room. shockwave decided to check of me and head toward my room. When he got there, he froze. He saw me recharge many times but never seen me in the berthroom recharging peacefully.

He walked over and set the sleeping sparkling beside me. Horizon rise curled around me and clinged to my side as i wrapped my arm around the sparkling. " Carna " He whispers as he brushed the side of my face with his servo. " There are so many time i wish i can tell you how i really. But i am just afraid to lose you or you rejecting my feeling toward you. " He said in a low tone.

I snuggled the sparkling close to me. I stir a bit in my recharge and mumbling shockwave name. shockwave froze once more before pulling a relaxing smile but he heard three words escaping my lip-plates " Love you shockwave" as i recharge. His optic widen as he stroke my cheek plates once more.

" I find it logical that i am lowering my hopes for a chance to be with you, Carna. When the time comes i will tell you how i feel for you " Shockwave said. He moved away from the berth that me and the sparkling was on as he turned to leave my berthroom.

* * *

**There will be no SKYQUAKE-DREADWING/OC -.- Only Sibling love between Gali and The Seeker twins.**

**Galaxy Light: Triple Changer**  
**Horizon Rise: Seeker: Trine: None/but will be with Skyquake and dreadwing**

**No Flamming. These characters are all out of Character before the War even started. Be on the look out for Five humans to Five cybertronians. It is being Re-writed and almost finished with chapter 2. Got three more before posting it onto Here. If you wish to read it early Find me on facebook named : Mystic alina Primula. **

**Also Working on the First chapter of X-men/Transformers cross over on Facebook. Send me a message After you added me to let me know you have saw my illogical story and i will add ya in return.**

**R & R and CLM out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know it's late but give me time. **

**Neon (Guest) : I know i was late and forgive me. I got alot of stories i'm writing and while time needs to past, You are welcome to read my other stories.**

**xXLadySapphireXx: I understand. They always pull out a pairing of Shockwave/Soundwave or Shockwave/Megatron. So i though i give this a shot. **

**I have 6 other stories that can be read and 3 of other stories on facebook are being worked on. I am getting help through my Beta reader / Co-write : Onxy JDShadow. **

**R-F & R-F. I got a poll up for OC's on my TFP: a new life a great war. Please keep the reviews coming. **

* * *

When i online my optics. I was missing the warm spot beside me. I looked and saw my little spark missing. I sat up fast and tossed my legs over the berth to the floor. Only to stand up. I ignore the whip lash that acrossed my processor and walked to the door. When i hear giggling and laughing. I let the door slide open to find the cassettes playing with horizon.

I relaxed a bit and head over to them. I bend down and the first word that came from the sparkling was " carrier!" he said with a loud joy and pounced right onto me. His wings flutter as he wrapped his arms around my neck as i fell backward only to heard rumble and frenzy laugh at me.

I rub my little spark back struts between the wing and smile. I look around and saw shockwave missing and i frown. I hate seeing shockwave gone. I turn to the cassettes and sighs " where shockwave?" I asked softly.

"He had something to do" Rumble said.

"But he did tell us to tell you have said " Frenzy said as Both of them breathed in and yelled "GOOD MORNING!" in a union. I giggled and smiled as i patted frenzy and rumble helm. They smiled.

"so what are we going to do today?" I asked.

Horizon climbed out of my arms and began to crawl over to ravage. Ravage let out a soft purring noise as horizon was petting him " You better be have around my little spark ravage. He my little seeker" I said with a calm soft and stern tone. Ravage looked at me and then quickly turned his head with his snout pointed toward the ceiling. I shook my head and smiles.

" I know, we could play some video games!" Frenzy said.

"I need to watch horizon" I said as laser beak landed on my shoulder and smiled. I rubbed her beak while she lean in on the touch. I looked at her and smiled.

The door slide open and the mech that i was hoping for wasn't the mech i wanted. The silver, large spiky mech known as megatron entered. My body began to freeze. Ravage curled around horizon protectively. Rumble and frenzy stood in front of me.

I watched the mech turn to me and i stood in that frozen position. " Ah, Galaxy light. I see you're up early and so is your guardian cassettes. Shockwave much be very protective of you." Megatron said stepping toward me. All i could do was step back. I felt my sparkling confusion and i was looking the corner of my optic's toward ravage and my sparkling.

Rumble and frenzy looked at each other then nodded " Hey megatron! Starscream tried to harm Galaxy light" rumble said as i looked at him. I tried to remember anything about that then i heard a angry growl. " Yeah. Starscream found something out about galaxy he didn't like and tried to take it from her. I think he needs to be " Frenzy stopped and looked at rumble as they both said it together " PUNISHED!"

If i could right now i would be gulping my human saliva down my throat by now. I was nervous, scared, couldn't move. When megatron looked at my frighten optic's and turned around. He paused and looked toward ravage, But what shocked him was he saw horizon. That was when my femme protocol activated. My body moved toward ravaged and stood in front of him and my sparkling.

Soon later a blue and gold sparkling clinged to my leg while i was glaring down at megatron. " Who the sire?" He asked a cold voice.

"Like you want to know" I spoke to him with a stern tone.

Megatron grinned " I want that sparkling gone. My chances with you will be strong!" He said.

I stood there glaring at him. I bend down, watching his smile more. Picking my sparkling up and held him close to my spark. I could feel my sparkling shake with fear. I allow my left servo shifted into its sniper rifle. " No. I am his carrier. If he off-lines i offline. that hows it goes. You will not have a chance with me for that i love someone else" I said with a cold tone.

He growls and was about to walk toward me when the door open and revealed shockwave. He saw what was happening and moved quickly in front of megatron " Lord megatron. Stop." He said. Megatron stopped in what he path and looked down at shockwave.

"You return shockwave. Why is there a sparkling here?" Megatron asked.

"She wanted him here, I granted it with or without your permission. I find the sparkling a good choice in turning him into a decepticon. We have recently found out that Sentinal prime autobots are what caused the sparkling creators to pass. Galaxy here is filling that role. I choose to fill that role as sire. There is no choice for you once the sparkling see who of the mechs or Femme as it surrogate creators" Shockwave explained.

Megatron Growls more and turns away, only to storm out of the laboratory. We could all heard megatron yelling in furious anger. Shockwave turned toward me and rested his single servo on my shoulder. I relaxed a bit and smiled.

"Are you alright, carna?" He asked.

"Yes, i'm fine shockwave" I said lightly with my spark fluttering, my femme protocol shutting off. I set horizon down on his pedes. I looked down and watched him only more two steps toward shockwave before falling over with an ' oof ' I giggled at him.

"We must be on high alert now that megatron knows of the sparkling. He will do about everything to get you and the sparkling away from each other" Shockwave said and turned to the cassettes " When the sparkling is away from us, You five will protect him. We can not lose him at all" Shockwave said.

Rumble and frenzy saluted like actual soldiers and said " Sir, Yes, Sir" I had to laugh at them, It was too cute. The cassettes decided it was time to leave and they did. I look over and watched the sparkling look around in curiosity until i saw him yawn.

I wanted to walk over to him but shockwave beat me to him and carried the sparkling to a hand-made cradle and laid him down. I watched and smiled ' Shockwave would really make a good sire. Even if the sparkling isn't his' My spark flutter at the thought as i felt my face-plates heat up and my cooling fans kick in.

I watched my little spark fall into recharge once he was laid down. I walked over to the computer to see what i could do, but shockwave followed me and stopped me by grabbing my servo. I turned around and looked into the one optic and saw something in his optic "What is it shockwave?" I asked softly.

"I.. Nevermind" He said as he let go of my servo and walks away. I felt my spark flutter then began to pull toward shocky. I flinched and place my servo on my chest. I ran after shockwave and stopped him by wrapping my arms around him from behind.

Shockwave froze and stiffen. He felt my arms wrap around him as his red optic widen as he looked over his shoulder " Carna is there something wrong?" He said quickly recovering from his stiffen and frozen spot.

I shook my helm, i felt my spark pull even more toward shockwave. I wanted to hold him, to hug him more, to feel secure in his arms, to tell him how i feel everyday, To be with him. Shockwave still stared at me. I could feel him turn around and pull me into a hug.

I raised my helm and look up at him. I been feeling like this toward him for five years now. I wanted to tell him, i really do ' I love you shockwave ' I thought to myself over and over. Shockwave stood there. He moved his servos away from my back and toward my face. I felt his servos on my face-plates as they were held there. I saw him lean over and when i realized, i felt his lips against mine. My optic's widen but then the relaxed and slowly off lined as i lean into the kissed.

We stayed that was for a good few minutes, until the door open. We heard a achem coming from someone. I squeaked and remove my lips from shockwave as my cooling fans began to kick in fast. I heard a chuckling coming from someone else. Shockwave look up and i could hear his cooling fans kick as well. I turned my helm to see Skyquake and dreadwing.

"I hope we are interrupting?" Dreadwing asked.

I looked away sheepishly and shuffled my pedes. " I..um." i couldn't come up with the words as i felt shockwave place a small kiss on my helm as i smile lightly " No you weren't dreadwing, skyquake" I said.

" Good! Because we want some flying with our trine mate!" Skyquake said.

"W-wait trine mate?" I asked confusedly

The nodded their helms and pointed at me. My optic's widen " You are part seeker which means it's normal to have a trine mate. You are our Trine mate! Now come on, you must have the urge to spread your wings and take flight!" Skyquake said.

I looked at shockwave " He is right. Go on, me and horizon will be here when you return. My galaxy light " He said with my name. I shiver as he said that. I felt so good. I nodded my helm and walked toward skyquake and dreadwing. My back-plates shifted as well as my armor. My armor switched from heavy to light and agile with my black, star like wings. I flutter them as i got a whistle from my trine mates.

"Really?" I said with my arms crossed.

"We definitely gotta protect her now. Anyways we need to get going. Shall we, princess?" Dreadwing said with an honorable smirk but i heard the sarcasm from his mouth.

I shook my helm and left with the twins. We were walking down the hall, Skyquake on my left and dreadwing on my right. I sigh and felt a little overwhelmed and Squish by them. We made it outside as they shifted into their alternate modes. I jumped into the air and flipped as i transformed into my small alternate mode. They chuckled as we took flight.

We over the decepticon base as i was enjoying the warm wing against in my wings. Skyquake was above me and dreadwing was under me. For some reason we began to spin to the left then the right. We shifted from our spots and i was beside both the mechs, still in the middle, we tilted forward, into a nose dive, letting out booster shut off.

We fell forward, once we were near the grown, we kicked our booster and shot up forward and into the sky, as she rotate in circles around each other as we flew upwards. I began to think this is a trine flight dance a symbol of forming a full trine bond.

We finished our flight dance and began to glide in the wind. " That's was perfect, We didn't know we could do that?" Skyquake said.

"Same here brother" dreadwing said.

"It's the rhythm of the spark. If you following it in a dancing routine in both ground and flight, you could feel it. But when i realize what we just did, i think we just full formed the trine bond in our flight formation" I explained.

Skyquake and dreadwing chuckles " You been hanging around with shockwave way to much. " they said.

I transformed into my bipedal form and landed on the ground, followed by two of the twin brothers. I giggled at them and nodded my helm " I know, and i like learning from him. He took me to vos once, but we didn't have a lot of time to spend there" I said.

The twin brother looked at each other " We could teach you seeker language" Skyquake said.

"Really?" I turned to them with a smile.

"If only shockwave allows it. We rather do it then have starscream confuse you with the way he speaks it " Dreadwing said.

"I'll see what my shockwave would say" I said with a small smile.

We all walked back into the decepticon base and toward shockwave laboratory. Once the door slide open, i saw shockwave struggling to hold the sparkling still. I giggled, causing both the sparkling and shockwave to look at me. He release the sparkling as the sparkling ran to me and cling to my leg.

I laugh calmly, picking my sparkling up " Horizon, you being bad for sire" i said lightly.

He looks at me with a smile and nodded his helm truthly. He hugged me and i return it. I look at shockwave and smiles lightly. I haven't told him i loved him, but i will when we are more serious this is our first time being together and with horizon in the picture we are gonna have a lot of problems, between our sparkling and the megatron who been trying to claim me.

The seeker twins stays with us for a reason of our trine bond we form, I handed my sparkling to the twin seekers and they smirk playfully as they took him and he squeal with laughter. I decided to do some work on files on the computer and shockwave moved over to his laboratory table and began to work on the chemicals.

Horizon was climbing all over the seeker brothers as they were sitting on the floor chuckling lightly. I smiled at the scene and shockwave was busy with his own things right about now. I turned away and began to look over the files.

This has became one of the best day a triple changer can ask for right? Besides it turning the worst in the morning and come to a great end to an. But i know the day not over and i frown at the thought then shook my helm.


End file.
